


Holiday Leave

by Arisprite



Series: Christmastime Stories [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also Levi's Birthday, Holiday Celebration in the Survey Corps, It was nice, Levi being more relaxed than I've ever written him, Pre-Canon, slight spoilers for No Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow was his birthday, and the day of the Winter Celebration, and Levi had gotten past the discomfort at the way his friends and the corps made a big deal of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Awkwardly not calling Christmas Christmas... 
> 
> This is the last fic I have written, but we'll see if I have more time today and tomorrow. Family things do call. If you have any suggestions, let me know :)

There were a handful of the Survey corps that stuck around over the holiday leave, though many had families that they travelled to see. It wasn’t as many as would be found in the Garrison or MP ranks, where the soldiers actually had the option of settling down with a family. Levi thought he could count on one hand the number of Scouts who’d married outside the corps, had raised a brat or two, before they bit it. Erwin had a mother who insisted on dinner on the eve of the winter holiday. Hange had a sister that she’d meet up with in town, and Mike had nieces and nephews. Levi had no one outside the military who he could even call friend, and he preferred it that way. No need to have some worried soul waiting each time he went outside the wall. 

With all that, oftentimes the holidays at the base felt more celebratory than they had any right to be, with people putting their energy into enjoying the time with their friends, rather than any family, and so the parties were extravagant and ridiculous. Levi supposed there was a certain comfort in being with your friends who’d survived until winter - they didn’t go outside the wall in the winter, and so you could guarantee (aside from unforeseen incidents like illness or accident) that these people around you wouldn’t die for a little while at least. 

In truth, he didn’t mind so much, even as he wandered the halls of their far too big and cold base, looking for somewhere to sit down and have a little peace to take his tea, and finding party preparations and streamers draped everywhere, waiting to get put up. Levi ‘tched as he saw that his usual table in the mess hall was covered with those hardy red winter flowers, as people bustled around to find the perfect places for them. 

His tea was getting cold in his hands, so Levi sipped it where he stood, watching in annoyed amusement. 

“I’m sure they’d clear off a table for you, if you asked,” said a voice behind him, and Levi turned and looked up as Erwin moved to stand beside him. He eyed him, and then took another sip. 

“I don’t mind.” He truly didn’t - this wasn’t his first holiday above ground (the first had been painful and lonely, but he had friends now) and in the last four years, he’d come to appreciate the effort these soldiers went to each year, to combat the loneliness with each other’s company. “I thought you’d be off to your mother’s.” 

Erwin breathed out, allowing him to see his slight put upon-ness. “I will be soon. Mother demands my presence earlier and earlier each year, but I’d really prefer to keep it short.” 

Levi snorted. “I’ve met your mother. I thought she was lovely.” 

“And that makes my point quite beautifully,” Erwin said, and smirked. “I’ll be back in the morning. What do you want to do for your birthday? The holiday party will be starting in the evening, but we could go for a ride, or into town?” 

Levi hummed. He hadn’t quite gotten used to the fuss that Erwin, Hange and the others liked to make over his birthday. It hadn’t been something he’d thought about in a long while, before coming above ground. Isabel had sometimes found some extra food, or the two of them would sing a song, but it was a day like any other, holiday or no. But, birthdays were a big deal, apparently, and Levi had gotten past his discomfort. 

“Reina could use the exercise,” Levi said, speaking of his horse. “But, please for the love of god, don’t turn this into some shitty excuse for a race. I know how competitive you get.” 

Erwin chuckled. “It’s your day, Levi. Want to invite Hange or Mike?” 

“If they’re back from their family trips,” Levi said, shrugging. Erwin nodded, and began to move away. Levi smiled a little around the lip of his tea cup, looking forward to soundly beating Erwin in a horse race tomorrow.


End file.
